Talk:Fidel Castro
We could also throw him into AWoD. The Russian cosmonauts are discussing Minerva's wintry weather and someone reminds them that by the standards of Minerva their location is equivalent to being in Havana in May. Someone else says Comrade Castro might be uncomfortable. Since his role in Gladiator, such as it is, takes place in 1962, shouldn't we use a younger picture? Turtle Fan 13:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Southern Victory Is that little Fidel in TL-191 really our Fidel? If he is then he must have jumped in from another dimension. Castro's father was a Spanish soldier that went to Cuba in the late 1890s to suppress the rebellion there. His mother was Cuban. If Cuba was sold to the Confederates in the 1870s and there wasn't any rebellion in the 1890s, the chances of daddy meeting mommy to produce Fidel are equal to zero. Should be in "Inconsistencies". :Thanks. TR 23:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::I see he is listed as "contemporary reference". I thought I remembered a personal appearance?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Carsten's people go ashore, then report back on Fidel. TR (talk) 05:20, November 28, 2016 (UTC) The Gladiator See Talk:Nikita Khrushchev. In light of new revisions to TGlad's main page, it might be best to remove Castro from the novel's list of characters, since no leaders are mentioned, only countries.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Update. HT has confirmed that TGlad has no specific POD, and Castro isn't alluded to in the novel, even obliquely. While he probably was in power, we just don't know.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:29, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Delete I think everything but the 191 section is reference fodder. TR (talk) 06:19, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :A World of Difference references him as an incumbent head of state, which is important because he's the only such Earth ruler referenced in the story. In a timeline where Gorbachev died in 1986 and Mars has become a Cold War battlefront, it's significant to note that at least the Cuban government was the same as in OTL. I think the section should stay for that reason. ::I've thought long and hard about your argument, but it's such an insignificant reference. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:20, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::It is. While I am receptive to the "incumbent leader" rule, the subsection takes a long time to get to the point. Maybe if we pared it down to the most relevant points? TR (talk) 18:25, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::How about: When the Tsiolkovsky landed in Hogram's domain on Minerva in 1989, the temperature was one degree Celsius. It was early afternoon on a spring day, and the latitude was roughly equal to that of Havana on Earth. (ref, A World of Difference, p. 43.) Cosmonaut Shota Rustaveli privately doubted Comrade Castro would find the weather very much like a Havana spring. (ref, Ibid., p. 120.)JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:46, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::I have no strong opinion on World since I haven't read it. ML4E (talk) 19:22, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Now that I think of it, most of the rhetoric about relative geography is best left in the Havana article. Castro's article can be cut down to "Fidel Castro continued to rule Cuba in 1989, the year when the Soviet vessel Tsiolkovsky landed on Minerva."04:38, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :''The Gladiator'' should probably go. It's a past reference to the Missile Crisis, and Castro himself isn't mentioned. Not even worth a hist ref.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I want to think over the removal of TGlad references both here and for the other world leaders (e.g. JFK) and probably re-read the relevant parts of the novel. ML4E (talk) 17:13, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Talk about him and the man dies. Kim Jong-un! Putin! Trump! ML4E (talk) 17:06, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :My bad. He was talked about because he died. ML4E (talk) 17:13, November 26, 2016 (UTC) AWOD succession box Castro was unaffected by the POD of this novel. However, in a world where Gorbachev died shortly after taking office leading to a resurgence of the Cold War, and where no other major leaders are referenced at all, the fact that Castro is referenced and totally unaffected is noteworthy, IMHO. See The War That Came Early boxes for FDR and Stalin among others.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :There's quite a bit of difference between world leaders who actually appear in a multi-volume series where several other world leaders die early and a single world leader who gets mentioned in passing in a single volume work. TR (talk) 22:50, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :Quite a bit of difference indeed. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:43, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :Quite apart from the above on a multi-volume series, for AWoD we have one leader different with no other changes indicated and a throw-away comment about a Soviet client who would remain a client regardless of which Communist Leader was in charge of the USSR. Don't see any similarity to your examples nor merit in a succession box. ML4E (talk) 20:41, January 10, 2018 (UTC)